Bad Romance
by Cooper101
Summary: When Connor sees the song Bad Romance on Becker's IPod, he gets the wrong idea.


**Got this from listening to the song.**

* * *

Conner was VERY bored and wanted to do something. However, there was nothing to do. There had been no anomalies for the past four days, nothing interesting going on in the ARC and he had nothing to really do with the work for Phillip. He swung the chair from side to side with his legs up in the table. He flicked his phone open to see if anyone had called or sent him a message. Nothing. He started to drum his fingers on the table. He watch the clock tick bye.

Then, just out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone pass by. It could only be one of three people: Phillip, Jess or Becker. It could be Phillip because he would normally come down this way, but it could not be because he was on holiday. Jess because she would go around giving people there papers, but that was only him down here who she gives papers to, this left Becker. He would come down here because down this way was a short cut towards the ARC gym and Becker would sometimes use it in his breaks or whenever he had free time because he had missed a session at the gym that he went to.

Conner smiled, having found something to do.

Conner jumped to his feet and set out after the Captain. He knew by now that he would have gotten to the gym. He hurried along and soon came to the gym door. He pushed it open to find the gym empty. Conner sighed, but knew that he had been here since the weights had been touched. Conner then noticed something next to the weights, something long and black. Conner went over to it and picked it up. A wide grin formed on Conner's face.

It was Becker's IPod.

Conner looked around to make sure no one was around. He turned it on and looked through what songs he had. He stopped on one song that made Conner's mouth fall open.

Bad Romance.

Captain Becker listened to Lady Gaga. Without second thoughts, Conner found himself running with Becker's IPod towards where the animals where kept. He knew Abby would be there.

When he got there, he burst through the door, wailing Becker's IPod in the air. What was even better was that Matt and Jess where there too.

"You're not going to believe this." He said jumping around as if he had just discovered evolution.

"Then stop jumping around like you've just discovered evolution and tell us." Matt said, his Irish voice not sounding impressed or excited at all. He leaned against the table in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets like some cool teenager.

"I have Becker's IPod and he listens to Lady Gaga."

"Give me that IPod." Matt said, now interested. He snatched the IPod out of Conner's hand and flicked through it. He went to the main menu, clicked on music, clicked on songs and then scrolled down until he found in black and white the words Bad Romance.

"Oh, this is too good." Abby said leaning over Conner to see. The three just stared at the two words until Matt turned the IPod off.

"S-shouldn't we g-give him his IPod back?" Jess asked nervously, knowing those evil grins on her teammate's faces.

"Or maybe we could..." Abby started.

"...Use this..." Matt carried on.

"...to our advantage." Conner finished. Jess gulped as all three left the room, plotting something. She knew if she snitched, they'd never talk to her again...

* * *

Odd things had happened to Becker since he lost his IPod.

First, Conner had been humming. Not just any old song, but Bad Romance. Then, he heard Abby humming it and to his horror, Matt as well. Abby and Conner, yes, but Matt listening to Lady Gaga? Becker couldn't see it. The humming had driving him crazy.

Second, Jess had been avoiding him.

Third, he had found a picture of Lady Gaga in one of the folders he was meant to be dealing with. It was the picture on the cover of her knew single 'Born This Way'. Becker only knew this because his friend was into Lady Gaga a lot.

Forth was when Becker knew what was going on. When the team had come back from an anomaly site Becker had gone to get changed with his men as his clothes had been almost torn to shreds. He entered the changing rooms and unlocked his locker. Instead of the normal smell of his locker, he was met with a raw meat smell. He dug into his locker and felt something. Something not normal. He moved his hand upwards and grabbed the hanger. He pulled it off the pole in his locker and brought what it was out into the open.

A meat dress.

At first, Becker wasn't quite sure how to react, as he was not expecting to find a meat dress in his locker. A few of his men gave him very odd looks. As Becker continued to stare at the dress made of meat. His face wasn't the best as he twirled it to get a good look at it all over. One of Becker's five best men tapped him on the shoulder. Co-Captain Winder had been with Becker since before Sarah had died and knew that deaths made the man do 'odd' things. Becker turned round to talk to him, still holding the dress.

"Captain, I know Greg died in the mission yesterday, and I know you felt responsible and said that you were completely fine and not breaking down, but, eeerrr, having a dress, made of meat in your locker... doesn't tell us your 'okay'." He said, trying to get the point across without Becker wanting to lash out at the man. Becker blinked five times rapidly before he came to his sense. Greg had died yesterday and ten more good men today, but he didn't put the dress in his locker.

"It's not mine." He protested, trying to say that he was fine.

"Yah, yah sure, sure." Winder said turning back to getting dressed. Becker threw the dress back in his locker and quickly got dressed in silence. He then opened his locker again and grabbed the dress. He left the locker room and went in search of his team. His men gave one another odd looks.

"Shouldn't someone follow him?" Lenny said. He was another one of Becker's five best men.

"Nah, we'll just get Blondi to flirt with Miss Parker again for some CCTV videos. He does it enough already." Winder replied.

"I do not flirt with Jess!" A blond skinny man in the corner shouted. Another one of Becker's five best.

"Sure." Both men chorused together.

* * *

Becker marched towards the main room with the dress. All of his men giving him odd looks because he was carrying a meat dress. Did everyone know about he acted when people die?

Becker got to the main room and saw his whole team laughing at something. He stormed over and dropped the dress on the table.

"Right, where's my IPod. I'm not dumb no matter what you think." They were all trying to hold back their laughter.

"No... No idea what you're talkin' about mate." Conner said, covering his mouth.

"Really," quickly Becker jumped over the table; grabbed Conner's hand and twisted it around. Then he used his other hand to reach into Conner's pocket and pull out his IPod. He then let go of Conner and let him hit the floor with a bang. Becker waved the IPod in front of him.

"Okay, so maybe we did find it, but you listen to Lady Gaga!" Conner practically screamed. Becker frowned.

"No I don't."

"You have the song Bad Romance by her." Conner replied, something inside him saying that he was about to lose. Becker then smiled and then started to laugh.

"I don't have it by Lady Gaga. I have it by Jay smith!" He said, still laughing.

"What?" Chorused all three team members. Becker calmed down and walked over to the ADD. He picked up a wire and plugged his IPod in. He pressed play and the team just about heard the song.

Instead of a female voice, they heard a scratching noise then heavy drums and guitars with a man's voice going ra, ra. Becker smiled as the team realised they had it wrong.

"See. No Lady Gaga. Rock 'N' roll Jay Smith. All my trained men in the ARC listen to him." He said taking his IPod away and walking off.

"Who's Jay smith?" Conner asked as the Captain walked off. Everyone stopped and glared at him. Becker slowly turned around.

"You don't know who Jay smith is?"

* * *

**Who enjoyed it?**

**Please review.**


End file.
